


【EC】五次Charles想自己解决问题，一次他开口寻求帮助

by Fei_chu



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: EC, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fei_chu/pseuds/Fei_chu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DOFP后Erik试图弥补自己的错误，但Charles对此不置可否。</p><p>短篇+一个番外。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1.

Charles调整了一下轮椅的角度，努力伸长手臂试图够到书架的第五排，他试了三次。“啪嗒”一声，一本放在最底排的书被轮椅碰了下来。Charles放下手，低头看了看这本掉在地上的书，他重新调整了一下轮椅，然后弯腰把它捡了起来。也许，今晚看这本也不错。

学校在上个月正式重新开始了运作，Charles对此心怀感激，对那些愿意跟随他，坚信他的信念并为此付出自己的人，他心怀感激。Hank认为他不必如此，他们聚集起来是因为他们无处可去，Charles为他们创造了一个能让他们感觉安全的地方，对此应该是他们心怀感激。这并不容易，所有人都知道。即使政府没有再迫害变种人，可普通人对他们的恐惧早已深入骨髓。时间不能磨灭两者之间的鸿沟，Charles需要的是桥梁和平台。

“你还要站在那里多久？”Charles将书放在自己的腿上，转过了轮椅，面对书房的门，Erik站在那里。

“你的门开着。”Erik往前走了一小步，踏进了房间。

“我的门一直开着。”Charles推动轮椅，往书桌的方向移动。

一阵沉默散发了开来，Charles把书放在桌子上，抬头看着还站在门口的Erik。“所以，这次是从哪里？”

“西侧的地下室，那里的防护铁门脆弱的连老鼠都能踢开。”Erik耸了耸肩回答道。

“明天我让Alex去加固一下。以及，你知道你可以走大门的，所有人都知道你的不定时来访，Erik。”

被建议的人似乎不太准备接受意见。“你只说过希望我不要再走窗，Charles。”Erik转身关上了书房的门，“看起来这一个月你们进展的不错。”

Charles看着Erik开始随意的在书房里走动，他叹了一口气，“你想要什么？”

Erik停在了沙发前，他看着棋盘，没有回头。“你觉得呢？”

“我从不记得你是一个喜欢绕圈子的人，Erik。半年了，时不时的跑到我这里来，这似乎不应该存在于你的计划里。”

“那什么是我的计划？”Erik移动了一个兵。

“我不知道，我从不知道。”Charles没有去看Erik的动作，他伸手拿起了书桌上的水壶。

“我没有带头盔，知道这个对你来说易如反掌。”Erik转过了身，直视着Charles。

这句话没有得到任何回音，水壶里的水平稳的倾泻到了杯子里。一会儿后，水平面完美的停在了离杯口还有三公分的地方。Charles放下水壶，将杯子往外推了一下。

“抱歉我这儿没有酒。以及，感谢你来看我这个老朋友。天色已经晚了，你的房间还在原来的地方，如果想走的话也请走大门。晚安，Erik。”Charles拿起书桌上的书，再次放到了腿上，他控制轮椅往后撤了撤，然后转了个方向绕过书桌，滑向了门。

“Charles。”

轮椅停了下来，脚步声慢慢靠近，Charles转头看着走过来的Erik。他已经记不清上一次看到他如此平静如此从容是什么时候了。Erik走到了Charles的轮椅旁，他弯下腰轻巧的拿走了放在Charles腿上的书，然后重新放上了一本。第五排的那本。

“晚安，Charles。”

 

 

2.

Charles没有想过事情会失去控制。他找到了一个变种人，十岁，优秀的共感通感能力。他明显被自己的能力吓坏了，他的父母也是。十岁的孩子无法理解为什么他疼的时候，在他周围的人也会感觉疼。又或者为什么别人感到伤心的时候，他会要落泪。他所有的情绪变化和身体感触都会投射到别人的身上，反之亦然。他没法上学，没法出去玩，他甚至没法待在任何人周围十米内的地方。恐惧在他的心中滋生，然后是孤独、憎恨、无助。

当Charles试图用自己的能力安抚他的时候，事情失去了控制，他没有想到这个男孩的能力在通感方面会远比自己的强。他被拉了进去，他甚至都没有逃跑的机会，行动的不便让他没法在第一时间和这个孩子拉开距离。也没有人能帮他，孩子的父母坚持不踏入他所在木屋的五十米范围内。Charles调整着呼吸，努力与这股力量对抗，同时他不能完全放手，他不能把这个孩子永远留在黑暗里。他的眼睛睁着，但他看不见任何东西，他的安抚如同一枚掉入深渊的硬币，等待回声的时间遥遥无期。

终于，在Charles无数次抛出感应之后，一个微弱的小心翼翼的思想碰触了上来。可还没等Charles抓住，它又被吞噬了。黑暗顺延着这个触感攀附了上来，开始疯狂的吞噬原本他尽全力创造出来的安全空间。Charles必须立即做出决定，放手还是继续。前者不知道后果，而后者显而易见，他将受到严重的精神伤害。Charles没有犹豫，但还没等他迎向黑暗，所有的一切都消失了。

屋外的风吹开了窗子，盖上了Charles的脸，他眼前的一切又清晰了起来。然后他感觉到自己被人扶了起来，他甚至都不知道自己是什么时候摔倒的。那个男孩侧躺在地上，看起来昏了过去，他的头上戴着一个头盔。

Charles刚刚在轮椅上坐稳就想移动轮椅去查看男孩的情况，但轮椅没有移动分毫。

“别动，Charles。你需要先关心一下你自己。”Erik的声音一如既往的冷峻，但这听起来并不像是一个命令。

“请放开我的轮椅，Erik，我很好。”Charles的脑子里嗡嗡的，但他忽略了。

Erik几乎不可闻的叹了一口气，他松开了扶着Charles的手臂，转身去查看那个男孩。

“你不该将自己置于如此危险的境地。别告诉我你判断失误了，Charles，这个谎话没人会相信。”Erik蹲了下来，摸了摸男孩的脉搏。

Charles的轮椅仍然丝毫都不动摇，他不再去试。“我是个人，Erik，是人就会判断失误。我没想到他的能力能将感情放大到这样的地步，他才10岁。”

Erik停下了手上的动作，他抬起头直视着Charles，前者不知道自己看上去有多吓人，而后者不知道自己看上去有多糟糕。Charles被他盯的有些不自在，他调整了一下自己的身体，错开了眼神。

“所以，你让Hank在离木屋那么远的地方等，是怕有狼来么？”

Charles没有回答，他深吸一口气，将目光重新聚集到男孩身上。“他没事吧？你这样粗暴的截断了我和他之间的联系，会伤到他的。”

Erik没有再纠缠上一个问题，他抱起了男孩向门口走去。“我不这样做伤到的会是你们两个。以及，不用谢，Charles。”

Erik走出了门，Charles看着他的背影，终究没有开口问他为什么会来。

 

 

3.

Charles放下了笔，准确的说他不得不放下它。他的脊椎从一个小时前就开始不断的向他抗议，而现在抗议蔓延到了他能感受到的每一根骨头上，他的手抖的完全握不住笔。Charles深吸了一口气，希望这只是一阵暂时的爆发。止疼药就在书桌的左边抽屉里，Hank总会准备好这些，但自从半年前他发现止疼药永远不会少时，Hank无奈的提醒Charles适当的药物是可控的，对他有好处。可Charles坚持不再用它，也不再用酒精，渐渐的Hank也不会再强求。Charles的手紧紧的攀附着桌子的边沿，他没法动，即使是细微的移动也会让他觉得痛不欲生。他也没想过寻求帮助，他不希望那些孩子们担心他，对他们来说自己是支柱，Charles不希望给他们增加任何不安全感。

一声轻微的响动，Charles没有精力去顾及它，然后一个影子快速移动到了他的身边。Charles剩余的力气只够他微微侧过头，他开始后悔自己不喜欢关门的习惯了。

Erik站在书桌旁，在他意识到Charles正在经历什么的时候，他只花了一秒钟就从门口走到了这里。但之后的十秒里，他什么都没有做，因为他不知道自己能做什么。他只能看着Charles努力放轻自己的每一下呼吸，咬紧每一颗牙齿来阻挡呻吟的溢出，试图通过用力攀附在桌边的手来减轻疼痛。Erik什么都没法做，除了看着。他甚至不敢碰Charles，他看上去那么脆弱又那么坚强。Erik不知道自己到底是怕碰触会让Charles更加痛苦，还是怕Charles根本不需要他的碰触。

Erik设想过很多次，当他必须面对自己造成的伤害时他需要做什么。这还是远远超过了他的想象，他永远没法为此付出代价。

令人感到窒息的沉默被一阵意外的笑声打断了，Charles抬起了一直低着的头，他脸带笑意。“别这样看着我，Erik，别这样。虽然你干了这个，”他用手缓慢的在腿上抚摸，“但这是十年前了，现在的疼痛与你无关，过会儿就会好了。”

Erik憎恨他这样！无数次，他憎恨他这样。无论是对别人还是对自己，Charles永远都是这样。Erik蹲了下来，他伸手拉过了Charles还用力抓在桌子边的手。后者有些意外，但他几乎已经没有反抗的力气了。

“Ben睡着了，”Erik手中的手冰凉而湿滑，但他牢牢的握着。“今天他已经可以连续保持两个小时的通感控制了，虽然他还是无法屏蔽比较激烈的情感波动，但这已经是一大进步了。”

Charles的表情在一瞬间变的非常柔和，紧接着他皱紧了眉头，试图快速而用力的抽回自己的手。但Erik早有准备，他没有让他得逞。然后Erik手中的手开始颤抖起来，他能看到Charles的另一只手是如何用力的紧紧抓住自己已经毫无知觉的腿的，但他手中的手仅仅是颤抖而已。Erik憎恨他这样。他伸出另一只手，覆盖到Charles的腿上，然后他用了些力气将Charles那只正在伤害自己的手拉了过来。

Charles的目光一直没有移开，他默默的看着Erik的动作。他紧咬的牙齿仍然让他很难说出话，他的呼吸仍旧轻而短促，他的手不得不抓紧他唯一能抓紧的东西。但他没有再挣扎。

 

 

4.

Erik皱着眉头移开了第二个躺在地板上，不知道已经阵亡了多久的吊灯。这里很大，但新的变种人不断在加入，他们需要更大的空间。这间地下室起码二十年没人进来了，清理完毕后估计能作为一间教学实验室。Erik之前从来没想过他会花时间干这些，这些与他的计划，或者说理想相去甚远。但他来了，一如既往的，他总是知道自己想要什么。

半小时后，Erik回到了主宅，Hank从厨房里出来，看到了他。他点点头，然后咬着甜甜圈走了，好像Erik出现在这里天经地义一样。Erik走上了楼梯，迎面跑下来一个女孩，在看到他后“嗖”的一下就把自己的身体收缩成一条，然后从楼梯的栏杆里钻了出去，跳到了一楼。“我保证明天会把那篇小论文交给教授的，Mr. Lehnsherr，我很抱歉。”

Erik摇了摇头，他真不明白Charles为什么要把那么多精力用在这帮顽劣的小屁孩身上，但他没发现自己脸上挂着笑。他上到二楼，书房的门关着，这一般表示Charles不在这里。Erik皱了下眉头，掉转了方向重新踏上楼梯，。

Charles遇到了一些困难，对于一个必须靠轮椅才能移动的人来说，他的生活已经可以算是非常方便了。Hank对此功不可没，但时不时的，Charles仍然会被一些非常基础的问题难倒。比如现在，浴室的淋浴坏了，而他没法自己移动到浴缸里。Charles已经习惯于这种不大不小的麻烦了，他滑出了浴室，看起来他必须忍到明天了。Charles刚回到房里，就听见一阵敲门声，这个时间似乎有点儿晚了。但他还是移动过去，打开了门。

“Erik？”他是真的很惊讶，自从上次他出现已经过去快半个月了。“有什么事么？”

“你好，Charles。介意我进去么？”Erik没有回答问题。

Charles往后撤了撤，“不，请进吧。”

Erik已经很久很久没有踏入这里了，房间似乎没有怎么变化，但细节却处处表明着Charles是个行动不便的人，Erik收回了打量的目光。

“你什么时候来的？”Charles将轮椅停在了沙发前，示意Erik可以坐下来说，如果他想谈谈的话。

“今天上午，我刚进学校就被Hank拉去清理地下室了，他计划把它变成实验室。”Erik

走到茶几边，为自己倒了一杯茶。他没有听到Charles的回答，Erik知道他在思考，而他在等待他问。

可他没有问，“看起来Hank的规划非常有序，那里很久没有用了，谢谢你，Erik。”Charles说的非常真诚，但这不是Erik想要的。“我想，你也很累了，我的朋友。老样子，你的房间没有动过……”

Charles没能继续，因为Erik走了过来。他靠的非常非常的近，近到Charles必须仰起头才能看到他。

“我打扰你了？”Erik俯下身子，继续缩短了他们之间的距离。

Charles不自在的向后靠了靠，他都没有试着移动轮椅，肯定动不了。“某种程度上，是的，Erik。我正准备休息。”

“可你还没洗澡。”Erik的头偏了偏，表示Charles换洗的干净衣服还放在床上。

对于这种几乎可以算是无理的对话，Charles觉得有些好笑。“Erik，”他的声音有些轻，“你想要什么？我这里，有你想要的东西对么？否则你绝不会一次次的回来。”

“回来！”Erik直视着Charles的眼睛，岁月也许会腐蚀他的骨血，但绝不会让这双眼睛失去任何光芒。“Charles，我只是，回来而已。”

Erik没有等待回答，他直了身子，转身走向了浴室。五分钟后，他重新回到房间里，Charles没有移动过。

“花洒用了太久，水里的杂质把它堵住了，我已经清理了。”他走到房门口，“晚安，Charles。明天是东侧的地下室，它挺适合做战斗训练室的。”Erik打开门，走了出去。

5.

Erik踏在石板路上，天气很不错，他心情也很好，法国之行异常的顺利。这次他又离开了半个月，虽然他不肯承认，但Erik知道自己想念这里。他挥了挥手，大门打开了，穿过草坪的时候，他看到几个孩子在试图用各自的能力将球扔进对手的球框里。可Erik的好心情只保持到半个小时后。当他在去Charles书房的路上看到Hank的时候，后者忧心忡忡的表情让他严肃了起来。

“哦，Erik，你总算回来了。”Hank看到他后明显松了一口气。

“出了什么事？”Erik问道。

Hank有些踌躇，似乎在犹豫是否应该告诉Erik。但最终顾虑占了上峰，他开口了：“是Charles，我都不记得他多久没有休息了。最近确实有点儿忙，但我上次看他吃饭还是两天前，别说睡觉了。”Hank叹了一口气，“你知道他有多固执的。”

 

Charles低头看着眼前这堆数字，虽然他对运营一所特殊学校有所准备也有经验，但随着学校规模的扩大以及关注度的提升，需要他处理的事情还是远远超过了他的想象。他还有两篇演讲稿，一篇采访以及一份规划书需要准备，但他现在被一堆数字淹没了。Charles揉了揉鼻梁，希望能让这些数字变的听话些。

一阵敲门声打断了他的思绪，Charles头都没抬，“我会休息的，Hank，十分钟前我已经答应你了。我饿的时候会下楼的。”

“我想你不需要下楼。”

Charles猛的抬起了头，速度快的让他感到有些晕眩。Erik快速走了过去，将手里的盘子放下，转过了Charles的轮椅，双手贴上了他的脸颊。

“你还好么，Charles？”Erik的语气显得有些焦躁。

“我没事，Erik，不用大惊小怪的。”Charles摇了摇头，试图挣脱Erik的掌控。“我想我确实需要吃点儿东西了。谢谢你，Erik。”

Erik没有理会Charles的挣扎，他用了一点力气强迫Charles看着他。“你需要的是真正的休息，不只是吃点儿东西而已。”

“我知道自己需要什么，Erik，请放开我。”Charles的语气坚决。

Erik在一瞬间非常的愤怒，Charles甚至都不用主动去触摸，Erik的怒火就那样直接闯入了他的脑子，可那只持续了很短的几秒。然后Erik平静了下来，但他仍旧没有放开自己放在Charles脸颊上的手。Erik的大拇指摩挲着Charles脸颊骨，这让后者惊讶的睁大了眼睛，然后Charles的目光柔和了下来。他没有再挣脱Erik的触摸，也没有躲避他的视线。他抬起了自己的手，覆盖到Erik带着一路旅途气息的手上。

他安慰的拍了一拍，“我很抱歉，Erik，我知道你是在关心我。”Charles的声音不再强硬，“但事情实在是太多了，他们都等着我。”

Erik没有回答，他的目光仔仔细细的略过Charles脸上的每一寸皮肤。长时间的伏案工作让他的皮肤变的有些干燥，黑眼圈可以预见的早就已经出现，缺乏户外的活动让他显得很苍白，他的嘴唇很干。一切都在说明Charles没有照顾好自己。

 “我从不怀疑你知道自己需要什么，Charles。”Erik再次开口，“上一次，你问过我，我需要你这里的什么。”

Charles静静的等着，然后他看到Erik慢慢的向他靠了过来，慢到他可以躲开，但他没有。

“你问错了，Charles，”Erik的呼吸拍打到Charles的皮肤上，他的手温柔的托起了后者的下巴。“你应该问我，除了你之外我还需要什么。”他消灭了他们之间最后的距离。

 

 

6.

Charles睁开了眼睛，阳光被阻挡在了厚重的窗帘外，只能通过一些细小的裂缝钻进卧室。房间里很安静，Charles已经不太记得他上一次睡的如此安稳是什么时候了。他撑起身子，准备起床。然后他发现他的轮椅不知道为什么会停在沙发前，这离得有点儿远。Charles叹了一口气，Erik有时候太过无赖了。

被腹诽的人正在厨房，Hank坐在餐桌旁，看着每个进入厨房觅食的人表情的变化。他们无一例外都让人觉得他们看到了一只哥斯拉。Erik没有理会这些目光，他正聚精会神的在煎蛋，好像这是个伟大事业中必须达成的一项任务。Hank拿起牛奶，走出了厨房，他还是去改造地下室吧。

当Erik端着早餐进入Charles卧室的时候，他看到房子的主人正坐在床上，似乎有些生气。

“昨晚睡的不好么？”Erik走到床边，放下了早餐。

“睡的很好，Erik。但我希望下次我睡觉前，可以先经过我的同意，而不是被人用能力强制从书房带到这里来，并且命令我睡觉。”Charles看都没看早餐一眼。

“可你躺上床后五分钟就睡着了。”Erik没有理会这个抱怨，“这说明你确实需要睡觉。”

Charles没有继续纠缠这个问题，他看了眼早餐。“非常贴心，Erik，但请问为什么我的轮椅离床那么远？我记得昨天晚上它就在床边。”

Erik无视了这个问题，“你吃完早餐可以叫我，我就在楼下。”他转身走向房门。

“Erik！”

“你还需要什么么？”他没有回过身。

一阵沉默，“没有了，谢谢你的早餐。”

Erik转过了身，重新回到Charles的床边，蹲下了身子。Charles转过头看着他，沉默继续着，最终Erik挫败的低下了头。

“为什么？”他问道。

“什么为什么？”被提问的人移开了视线。

Erik伸手拉过Charles的手，后者没有挣扎也没有回应。“你为什么从不肯向我寻求帮助，Charles？哪怕一次？”

Charles重新转过头看着Erik，“我想可能是因为我从来都是自己解决问题，不过还是感谢你愿意提供帮助。”

一如既往的，Erik痛恨这个，但他没法对此表达哪怕一个字的不满。Erik能拥有的所有感情在这一刻都必须宣泄出来，他试了那么久，努力了那么久，他无法再忍受这场博弈存在于他和Charles之间。

“可你知道你能依靠我，在你需要的时候。”Erik提高了声音，他不明白为什么Charles至今仍不相信他不会再离开。他回来了，那两次之后的每一次，他都回来了。

Charles再次移开了视线，“我知道，Erik，你的能力一直如此优秀，你肯来帮我建设学校我非常的感激……”

“你知道我说的不是这个。”Erik的手用了些力气，似乎语言已经无法完全表达他的感受。

他没有得到任何的回答，Charles不会再对此开口，他永远无法再次走入Charles的生命，昨天那个吻将是他能得到的所有，而这是他能付出的最惨痛的代价。Erik轻轻拉过了Charles的手，在上面印下自己能做到的最虔诚的吻。如果这是Charles需要的，那也会是他需要的。Erik将自己所有的感情都留在了这个吻里，然后他站了起来，轮椅已经移动到了Charles能够到的地方。他是时候离开了。

Erik几乎不敢去看Charles的脸，他害怕一旦他看了他又会伤害他。“法国的事情非常的顺利，如果你想知道的话，我们得到了比以往更多的支持。下个地方的情况我会写信给Hank的。”Erik知道自己总要松手的，放手，然后离开。他慢慢放松了力气，希望这个时间足够的长，长的足够让他永远记住。

一个细微的触感，Erik顿了一下，心跳有些加快，他害怕这是他的错觉。然后下一秒他已经放松了一半的手被握住了，Erik迅速的回过身。他们的眼神撞在了一起，Erik饥渴的阅读着里面的东西，害怕自己会错过任何一丝光芒。

“我想，”Charles再次转开了视线，但他没有放开Erik的手。“在吃早餐去我需要去一次洗手间。”

Erik闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，他整个人放松了下来，阳光照在他的身上，让他看上去柔和的不像大家熟悉的那个Erik。

他反握住Charles的手，靠近床边弯下腰，“非常乐意效劳。”Erik一只手穿过Charles的腋下，牢牢的贴在他的背上，一只手伸入被子里找到了Charles的腿。接着他直起了身子，Charles稳稳的待在他的臂弯里。Erik低下头，正好迎上Charles的目光，他看了一会儿，然后转过身将Charles轻轻的放在了轮椅上。他细心的调整了后者的位置，让他坐的尽量舒服些。Charles重新握上了Erik的手，打断了他调整垫子的动作。

“我相信你不会再离开了，Erik。”他声音里透出的情感让Erik感觉自己的心仿佛打了一个滚，“我相信你。”

Erik没有再说什么，只在Charles的头发上留下一个吻。然后Erik让轮椅安稳的转了一个圈，推着它向卫生间移动。

他终有一天会让Charles从心里相信，自己需要的从来都只有他。


	2. Chapter 2

**【番外】**

“你这是作弊！你不能每次都这样，Kitty！”不满的声音传进Charles的耳朵里，将他的注意力从书里拉了出来。

“嗨，别说的那么难听，我会误以为你是在嫉妒我的能力的。哈哈哈……”

Charles看着远处草坪上开始互相追逐的学生们，一个微笑慢慢爬上了他的嘴角，他已经不记得自己有多久没有享受过这样的闲暇时光了。午后的阳光也似乎有些太过青睐这片土地，Charles合上了书本，微微闭起眼睛，想要缓解一下长时间在太阳下阅读带给他的眩晕感。几秒后，他感受到一只手轻轻盖在了他的眼睛上，没有捂住只是非常温柔的悬在他的眼睛上方，替他隔绝了阳光的侵扰。

“我以为你在上课。”Charles没有睁开眼睛。

“我正在上课，Charles。这节课的教学方案我写在了月初的教学计划中。”Erik稍稍弯腰，将盖在Charles腿上的毯子往上拉了拉。

Charles没有动。“那我也记得我明确反对过这个计划。”

Erik的目光在Charles的脸上转了一圈，“学会如何逃脱困境是非常重要的一项战斗技能，校长先生。”

Charles的嘴角不可抑止的弯了起来，“所以，你觉得把孩子们用各种金属禁锢在墙上，让他们分组比赛挣脱速度，输的一方要负责清理战斗室。而你，我的朋友，却跑来这里。这就是你‘教学大计划’中的第一步吗？”

Erik对他语气里的挪揄毫不在意，“你不需要知道我的‘大计划’，Charles。但现在，我有个小计划需要你配合，希望你不会反对。”

Charles微微叹了一口气，抬起手把Erik一直悬在空中的手拉了下来。“Erik，你真的不用每天都这样，医生……”

“医生说了，除非你的腿部肌肉可以恢复一定的承受力，否则你没法使用外骨骼。”Erik没有再给Charles反驳的机会，轮椅已经移动了起来。“还有，请别再让Hank研究全塑料的轮椅了，我不想每隔一段时间就去‘不当心’的毁坏一次他的建模机。学校的经费可以用在更有用的地方。”

Charles撇了撇嘴，“遵命，副校长先生。”

 

Charles的卧室变了不少，也许现在可以称它为他们的房间了。Charles半躺在床上，他身后的枕头完美的贴合着他的腰和背。Erik背对着他，在桌子前忙碌着什么。开始和今天说再见的夕阳透过玻璃窗的折射照在了他的身上，空气里细小的颗粒缠绕着他，随着Erik的动作被带起一波波的旋转。矢车菊的味道开始在房间里四处乱窜，这是Erik为Charles调配的按摩精油的味道。Charles对于他是什么时候以及如何学会这些技能一无所知，就好像突然有一天Erik就带着精油和医嘱出现了在他的面前，通知他从那天开始，必须接受每天半个小时的腿部肌肉按摩。Charles是校长，但对此他甚至没有哪怕一秒钟的时间和机会来表示反对。

随着一个转身，栖息在光影中的尘埃飞舞了起来，Erik离开了阳光的包裹向床的方向走过去。他并没有走的特别隆重，但Charles看着他，然后感到自己的心脏随着他的每一次抬腿和落地而跳动着。当Erik走到他的身边时，Charles突然意识到自己从没有像现在这样，那么想要亲吻过他。

“怎么了？躺的不舒服？”

Erik将手中的东西放在了床头柜上，弯下腰想要重新帮Charles调整位置。但下一秒，他的领子就被使劲拽住，然后他的嘴唇撞上了一个柔软的东西。Erik花了两秒钟来忽略牙齿的疼痛和头脑的晕眩，但随之而来的汹涌欲望差点儿将他吞没。他的舌头已经被吮吸的麻木，但他的下颚却仍有力的在推动他对Charles的嘴做更深入的攻击。Charles的气味不断的涌进Erik的肺里，后者的感官里除了Charles，其他的一切都消失了。他放纵自己沉溺在这种在他看来几乎是安逸到不负责任的感觉中。

最终还是Charles亲手结束了这个由他开始的吻，Erik有些不满的握上了Charles拉住他又推开他的那只手。他坐在床边伸头想要再次追逐上Charles的嘴唇，它们被自己吮吸后的颜色总是让他想要不断的留下它们。

“别，Erik。”Charles不得不转头躲开。

“是你开始的。”Erik的声音里带有些显而易见的不满和不易察觉的撒娇。

Charles听出来了，他安抚的亲了下Erik的颧骨，“我只是不想引起教学事故而已，Erik，尤其是因为这种理由。你先把战斗室里的孩子们都放下了，恩？”

Erik偏过头，留恋的闻了闻Charles的味道。“现在放他们下来，我就要回去上课并且向他们解释为什么我改变了想法，你要我去么？”

Charles的手反过来被Erik抓在了手里，他们来回拉扯了几下，最终Charles任由Erik领着他的手一路向下。当他的手摸到那个硬物的时候，他缩了一下，但Erik早有准备没有让他得逞。Charles的呼吸急促了起来，他的手被Erik控制着，即使隔着裤子他也能感受到Erik阴茎的热度，他的手心都快被烫伤了。

“你把他们放下来，我会告诉他们课程的后半段就是写为什么他们没有成功逃脱的分析论文。”Charles微微往前凑了一点儿，开始亲吻Erik的下巴线条，他想这样做很久了。

Erik笑了起来，他放开了控制着Charles的手，后者并没有因此停止抚摸，这让他更满意的扩大了笑容。“恩，这是个好主意。但可惜写分析论文已经是他们课后的作业了，校长先生，恐怕你还是没有认真阅读我的教学计划。”

Charles不满的轻咬了一下Erik的下巴，“别那么混蛋，Erik。”他手上的动作稍稍加重了一点儿，不意外的听到了Erik随之加粗的呼吸。“到时候受苦的还是你，恩？”

Erik配合着Charles的动作，慢慢挺动着自己的腰，“那你帮我，恩？有你看着我就不会有什么‘教学事故’了。”

Charles早就习惯Erik这种时不时的邀请了，他稍稍退开了一点儿，让自己可以看到Erik的眼睛。他们对视了一会儿，Erik一如既往的非常有耐心，也许是因为他其实没有报什么希望。Charles的心被柔软的戳了一下，他叹了一口气，露出了一个“真拿你没办法”的苦笑。Erik有些惊讶的睁大了眼睛，然后，在一瞬间中，他的眼里冒出几乎让Charles无法再直视他的光芒。

“你知道的。”Charles断开了他们胶着的视线，重新开始啄吻Erik的脸颊。“我很久没有来了，也许……会有些生疏。”

Erik伸手环抱住靠近他的Charles，“他对你毫无保留，Charles，他早已属于你了。”他的声音有些激动。

Charles没有回答，他闭上了眼睛，将自己的身体控制权完全交给了Erik。与此同时，Erik感受到一阵舒服的思维触感，他轻轻的攀附上了他的大脑。Erik几乎要为这个感觉而哭泣，他等待了如此之久，努力了如此之久，他愿意为此付出自己的所有，他也这样做了。Erik深吸一口气，让自己的肺里充满了Charles的气味，然后他将自己完全交给了Charles。

 

Charles试图集中自己在意识里的精力，他真的是太久没有来过这里了，虽然不出所料的，他又一次迷上了Erik的大脑。而在另一面里Charles的双手微微收紧，轻拉着Erik的头发。后者正专心致志的在照顾他的阴茎，Charles看着Erik的舌头灵活的勾起，舔过顶部的小口，卷走上面因为刺激而产生的前液。接着它稍稍往下，顽皮的钻进了龟头的下方，Charles不得不咬住嘴唇来阻止自己发出什么尴尬的声音。然后他发觉自己的思维被Erik不满的轻轻推了一下，后者抗议他只顾享受而停止了在他脑内的探索。Charles无奈的用手抚摸了一下Erik的后颈，作为一个道歉，他深吸了一口气，重新开始在Erik的脑子里遨游。

Charles有些惊讶，虽然Erik的大脑一如既往的迷人，但给他的感觉和多年前简直是天壤之别。他不再怒气冲冲，也不再充满仇恨，他平静的令人安心，舒适的让Charles几乎想在这里入睡。他被感激与爱围绕着，Erik爱他，他一直知道也能感受到。但这是Charles第一次看到，看到Erik将心放在他的面前。Charles没法形容自己的心情，他只能惶恐的接受，慌张的想投射出自己的感情，却又害怕他的感情在Erik的面前会显得如此渺小和微不足道。

Charles开始剧烈的喘息，一方面是因为他几乎要被Erik如山般高如海般深的爱意所击倒；另一方面，他的阴茎被整个吞了进去，Erik的喉咙反射性的挤压着Charles的龟头，他的舌头照顾着他阴茎的底部。更让Charles难以自持的是，Erik的两根手指不知道什么时候已经偷偷钻入了他的后穴，它们在Charles的体内变换着各种角度。随着Erik慢慢抬起头，Charles的阴茎开始慢慢从他的嘴里退了出来，缓慢的滑动让他完全没法再控制住自己的思维。Charles开始在Erik迷宫般的大脑里四处乱窜，被乱撞的人似乎对此毫无意见，他的思绪毫无保留的打开着，没有任何的屏障和阻隔。Charles想把自己拉回来，但此时Erik却故意又将他的阴茎重新吞了进去，同时掐住了底部防止他直接射出来。

这完全扰乱了Charles的能力控制，他猛的睁开了眼睛，然后发现自己徘徊在一排排由钢铁铸造的迷宫里，不知道出口在哪儿也不知道入口在哪儿。可Charles没有感到害怕，即使他不知道自己在哪儿，但他却不着急离开。一扇金属门突然出现在他的面前，Charles刚刚伸出手想要推开，这扇门就像是有生命一般的自动打开了，他走了进去，这里是Erik的记忆。

 

Charles从喉咙里发出一声无法抑制的呻吟，他的阴茎已经被放开，Erik的手指仍然耐心并且小心的埋在他的体内，这次被占据的是他的嘴唇。他们的舌头纠缠在一起，他们的身体无意识的相互摩擦着，Charles的手紧紧攀附在Erik的脊背上，有些徒劳的想要抓住一个支点。

 _Erik_ _爱他，当他浮出海面，从呼进差点儿窒息后的第一口氧气开始。_ ——Erik的舌头舔过了他的喉咙，吞下了他的呜咽。

 _Erik_ _爱他，当他说出Everything的时候，他得意的在脑子里说“并不，你不知道我爱你这个小秘密，我把它藏的很好。”_ ——埋在他体内的两根手指退了出去，他的后穴恋恋不舍的想要挽留它们，但下一秒，他就得到了三根手指。

 _Erik_ _爱他，当他引领着Erik再次找到自我，找到安全感的那一刻。_ ——他的腿被Erik非常温柔的打开，即使他感觉不到，他也知道，Erik很温柔。

 _Erik_ _爱他，他们并肩作战，为了共同的目标，他们会是一生的挚友和伴侣，他们会是的。_ ——Erik放开了他的嘴让他们都可以再次呼吸，他不需要呼吸，他需要Erik。

 _Erik_ _恨Shaw，他只有恨。_ ——“对不起……对不起，Charles，我很抱歉，这是我的错，我很抱歉。”Erik不断的亲吻着他的脸颊，然后这个吻开始变得有点儿咸。他不需要抱歉，他只需要Erik。

 _Erik_ _不再爱他了，他抛下了他。他有了更伟大的目标，他不需要弱点和……朋友。_ ——“不……不，Charles，这不是真的。看着我，Charles，求你了，看着我。”Erik惶恐的想要踢开这段记忆，但他已经进来了。他当然知道这不是真的，他稍稍用了一点儿力，挥开了浮在表面的那层白雾。

 _Erik_ _爱他，他们不一样，但Erik爱他。十年可以改变很多东西，但不能改变这个，即使他们仍然不一样。_ ——Erik放松了下来。“别停下。”他听到自己这样说。伴随着亲吻和爱抚，Erik进入了他，他能感觉到自己没有再控制自己的声音，他随着Erik每一次的撞击而纵情的叫喊着。他的手陷入了Erik宽阔的脊背，他沐浴在Erik的气味里，被他包围。他的腿被Erik有力的双臂小心翼翼的托举着，他不喜欢Erik这样小心的对待他。

 _Erik_ _爱他，但他必须再一次抛下他，没有一个政府会喜欢能力强大的恐怖分子。却会欢迎一个救世主，他必须抛下他。_ ——他用力拉下Erik的头，用比刚才更加激烈和色情的方法开始吻他。他的后穴紧紧的咬住Erik的阴茎，紧到Erik不得不放开他的腿，通过抓住床单来防止自己立刻射出来。他喜欢这个，看起来Erik也喜欢，他体内的阴茎整整涨大了一圈。

 _Erik_ _爱他，所以他一次次回来了。_ ——“我也爱你，Erik，一直以及永远。”

Erik颤抖了起来，他将脸埋在了Charles的脖子里，他痛恨一切会伤害到Charles的东西，包括他自己。但现在他没法控制住自己了，他的阴茎开始凶狠的在Charles的体内进出，每一次进入都好像要把他整个灵魂献给他怀里的人，而每一次抽出又想要贪婪的带走对方的一切。Charles的思维包裹着他的，就好像他的身体包裹着Charles的，他们不会再分离了，他绝不允许他们再分离。

Erik的动作越来越快，他的牙齿开始轻咬Charles的脖子，后者在他的耳旁轻轻喃呢着自己的爱意和感受。他们的呼吸同时急促了起来，Erik感觉到他脑子里的一个点开始被反复的揉捏，Charles的后穴越收越紧，轻声细语也开始变成不成节奏的呻吟。随着Erik抽插频率的加快，那个点几乎已经是在被撕扯了，他没有感受到疼痛，只有无尽的欲望和爱需要找到宣泄的出口。终于，当房间里的钟声敲响第一下的时候，Erik的眼前突然出现了一道白光，随之而来的是Charles毫无掩饰和克制的叫喊。

 

不知道过了多久，Erik感觉自己的思绪渐渐飘了回来，他紧了紧手臂，转过头看着他的爱。Charles没有睁开眼睛，他慢慢调整着自己的呼吸，在感受到Erik的视线后弯了弯嘴角。“你的大脑一如既往的精彩，我的朋友，你总是这样，从不会让我失望。”

Erik亲了亲Charles露在被子外的肩膀，“真高兴你还是这样喜欢他。也许下次你应该多关注一下我控制能力的那块。”

Charles终于笑了起来，“希望下次我能顺利找到。我想，只要你不是满脑子都在想我的躶体，那就是会顺利的。”

Erik无所谓的耸了耸肩，“孩子们明天找你投诉我怎么办？”

“你现在才想起这个？”Charles快速睁开眼睛瞥了他一眼，又闭上了。“说实话，他们已经在咆哮着要把你赶出学校了。”

“哦……”Erik点点头，“那看起来他们还需要多上几次战术课，毕竟选取比自己强大很多倍的目标是战斗中最不能饶恕的错误。”

Charles没有回答，他睡着了。Erik静静看了一会儿，他的脑中仍然飘荡着一丝丝细微却不可忽略的思维链接，它们环绕着Erik的大脑，若有若无的将它包裹了起来。Erik舒服的也快睡着了，可他还是撑起身子在Charles的额头上留下一个吻。然后他轻轻的翻身下床，重新拿起床头柜上的精油，在晚餐前把今天的按摩做完看起来是个不错的计划。


End file.
